The Crimson Spice
by rain stops goodbye
Summary: Sakine Meiko just wanted to fulfill her dreams; study hard and get the opportunity to travel the world. She gets the chance to study in the city, in a great school. She can see it already: The straight path to her dreams, no problems in sight. But life would be boring without a little spice from, let's say...Kagamine Len?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not exactly dirt poor. I'm on the verge of it.

My entire family is situated in the countryside. Farmlands.

I loved my family, dearly so. I would hate to leave them, but I must face reality; I'm not a child anymore. I am a young lady of age sixteen.

Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to see the world. The vastness of it never ceased to amaze me, but I didn't want to just hear about it and be interested. I wanted to experience the world and all its wonder.

So it was in my heart and soul to do whatever it took to get out there.

I studied and studied and studied like no other. I swore that my eyes' determined look was so fiery that it would burn anyone with a weak resolve. My reddish brown colored orbs must have added an extra oomph.

But I was never the outgoing type. In fact, I'm what you might call shy. I was too 'simple' some might say, so I only have a firm grasp on simple means of interaction and people reading. I was a bit socially inept.

But I was happy, but never quite content. I had loved ones around me and everything I could ever need. Yet, an unfulfilled dream is difficult to curb.

I told my parents of my desires and dreams.

They were not surprised. They were very supportive, so imagine their reaction when they discovered that I passed the exam to a very well-known school in the city.

They were ecstatic and I was…

So shocked I didn't move for a full minute. When I snapped back into reality, I danced like no one was watching.

A new life.

There's no turning back now.

* * *

Life in the city was different from my life back home.

The streets were bigger and the people came in droves; it scared me a bit, honestly, but I was very excited. I wanted to try everything that the city had to offer.

Of course, school is my top priority.

I was a scholarship student, so my tuition was of no concern as long as I maintained a high grade. It was lodgings that I had to worry about.

I found a fairly well conditioned dorm with an agreeable rent. Since I didn't really own a lot of furniture, moving in was easy and hassle-free.

Then, school began.

Let my adventure begin!

* * *

Kagamine Len? I'm sorry, but I don't know who that is.

Hmm? What? Why are you so shocked and angry? I really don't know…

Apparently, this Kagamine Len was a celebrity of some sort in my high school. I was briefly awed; this place of learning was pretty hard to get into. Well, it is a school for the rich and intelligent. It's common knowledge that there are a lot of brilliant people.

But this guy must be really great! I mean, when I told that girl that I didn't know him, everyone in the vicinity was surprised. He seems to be a very respectable person and was obviously popular with both the male and female students.

I wonder what he's like.

* * *

"G-good morning, everyone! I'm Sakine Meiko. I-I hope we all get along!" I gave a small smile after my stupid nervous stuttering. I wanted to be all sparkly and bright, but when I stood in front of the students, my insides turned to mush. So many people!

When a chorus of whispered murmurs covered the air, I thought my legs would give in.

I was the new girl, yeah, but I hate these kinds of things!

The teacher directed me to my seat. It was in the second row and right next to the window. Beside my seat was a blonde guy who was staring out of said window with a thoughtful gaze.

"She gets to sit next to Kagamine-sama! How lucky!" I heard an envious shrill voice.

So this is Kagamine Len?

I sat down.

"Hey." I heard a low voice call out to me. It was Kagamine Len.

I was about to turn my head and politely greet him back when he spoke again.

"You're blocking my view." He said bluntly.

My eyes widened, and then I began to explain.

I kept my eyes glued to my desk. "W-well, it can't be helped…I'm sorry." I apologized, finding no other way to respond to him.

He gave a small grunt and turned his attention to the board, where the teacher was writing down a challenging looking formula.

I quickly took out my notebook and pen to take down notes. I almost groaned with frustration when my pen wouldn't write. I replaced its cap again and began to tap it silently against my arm.

I made a small squeak when the end of the pen came loose and ink was shot straight at my uniform.

My face scrunched up in dismay as I looked at my uniform. What a mess!

Then I heard it.

A chuckle.

I turned my eyes to the right slowly.

He was smirking! Kagamine Len-san was…amused.

I must look really stupid. I cringed and began to wipe away at the stain using my handkerchief, but I made very little progress.

I sighed inaudibly in defeat; this stain is one tough cookie.

I glanced at the boy beside me; his bright gold hair was tied in a small ponytail, spiky and looked like ordered chaos. His skin was pale. I frowned.

This guy is more beautiful than me!

He must have felt my eyes on him because he suddenly shifted his eyes and stared right into mine.

His dazzling aquamarine eyes captivated me. How come his eyes are so blue?

Beautiful.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked with a brow cocked up and his mouth twisted into an arrogant smirk.

I blinked a few times, surprised by his question. My dazed expression shifted into one of quiet admiration.

"Yes, thank you." I said softly, trying to avoid catching the teacher's attention. "You have very lovely eyes. Like the sky." I said with a tiny smile.

His eyes widened, apparently not expecting that kind of reply. He was silent for a bit.

I hope I didn't say anything wrong…

I was only being honest!

* * *

First, second, third, fourth and fifth period went by. I went through the embarrassing introduction each time. Lunch came and went with no incident and still no word from my new seatmate; Kagamine Len. He hasn't spoken to me again yet.

When I asked to be excused to go to the bathroom, I heard a group of girls talking while I was in the cubicle.

"Did you hear? Len-kun will run for President this year!" A girl shrilled with excitement.

I heard a scoff. "Pfft. Yeah right. Len-kun doesn't care about politics. They say he's going for sports again."

"Whaaaat? But I thought that he'd join the academic clubs! He's brilliant!" A high-pitched voice commented.

Apparently, he was THAT great. I wonder if he's the top student in my year.

By the time I left the cubicle, the girls were gone. I washed my hands and groaned again when I saw my reflection. Ugh, the stain.

My short chocolate brown hair was tidy looking and my face seemed fresh. Aside from the offended uniform, I looked pretty normal.

Yeah. Normal.

I returned to my classroom to find the teacher declaring the end of the day.

The students began packing up and were one by one departing for home.

I walked to my seat and found his seat empty. He left in a hurry, I guess.

I made my way to the library to study.

I believe that you should study your notes before and after each class and well, I can concentrate the most when I'm in a really quiet place.

Which here equals to the library.

* * *

Since it was already late in the afternoon, very few students were there.

I made my way to the history section. I was in the midst of choosing a book when I heard a low moan.

I froze and listened.

Nothing.

I lifted my shoulders, dismissing the sound. I was about to resume my book hunting when I heard it again.

A moan and the shifting of clothes.

I moved away from the shelf and carefully walked towards the back section of the library. I saw a pair of glasses at the foot of a shelf. I picked it up and examined it. It had black rims…

I put the glasses in my pocket. I'll give it to the lost and found in the library later.

When I passed through the shelf, my eyes bulged at the sight I stumbled upon.

A girl with long teal hair styled in pigtails (although her hair was messed up) was pressed against the wall with her eyes closed and…

Kagamine Len was there. His face was buried in her neck, but his hair proved his identity.

Their intimate position shocked me, but what shocked me the most was that they were in that position while their clothes were almost off! That girl's blouse was wide open and I could see her bra, and her skirt was hiked up to very revealing heights.

Kagamine Len's state wasn't any better; his blazer and undershirt was gone and the belt at his pants was unbuckled.

I gasped.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes snapped open. Her eyes darted to me. She blushed deeply and pushed Kagamine Len away-who didn't seem fazed at all-while swiftly uttering apologies. She held her blouse together and was about to bolt when I suddenly spoke.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I bended and picked up her ribbon on the floor. I quickly approached her and handed it to her all the while staring at the floor.

She took it and quickly left, spitting out apologies again.

I was left alone with him. I gulped.

"You interrupted something good." He said dryly, putting his clothes to order again.

I blushed, "I had no idea! How embarrassing…sorry." I bit my lip. Humiliating!

I heard a "Tsk." And then he began searching the floor.

"…Glasses." I heard him murmur to himself.

"Oh! You mean this," I took the glasses out of my pocket and handed it to me. "Here you go. I found it on the floor." I said, turning around and began walking away.

"No reaction?" He asked abruptly. I craned my neck and stared at him.

I'm confused. Reaction? "Umm, does it matter?" I asked uncertainly.

He shook his head, chuckling softly. "Yeah. What does it matter?" He repeated before turning away and leaving.

That day, I walked home with thoughts swirling upon our 'conversation'.

* * *

The next day, he talked to me.

"Sakine, right?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes. Sakine Meiko, nice to, uh, meet you."

"Len."

I tilted my head slightly to one side. "Len?"

"My name, duh." He cupped his chin and looked at me in amusement.

I blushed slightly. "I know that! I'm not stupid…It's just, we don't know each other that well-"

"Yet." He cut in, smirking.

I frowned. Didn't he already have a girlfriend?

"Um, sure." I said quietly. "How is that girl from yesterday? Is she alright?"

"You make it sound like I tried to rape her." He stated dully.

I felt my face heat up. "I didn't mean it like t-that!"

"Umm-hmm." He gestured teasingly.

He seems friendly and natural this time. Despite the awkward situation I stumbled upon on, he showed a carefree and relaxed aura.

But when I first met him, the first time we interacted, he seemed lonely.

* * *

**A/N**: I should be working on my other stories, but this has been in my head for a while!

If you haven't figured it out yet, this is my version of Kagamine Len's song "Spice".

Instead of Miku or Rin, I picked Meiko. She's my favorite vocaloid. I love all her songs. Even the Meito and Sakine Meiko ones.

SPREAD THE MEIKO LOVE!

Before anyone starts shooting me, I'll say some things:

Meiko here is sixteen. Hence, Sakine Meiko.

I made her personality up. Vocaloids don't have official personalities anyway, only fan based opinions.

I think I'll call this a one shot for now. I'm not really sure whether I should continue and stuff. School is a mighty force…

Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!

_rain stops goodbye_


	2. Chapter 2

In my third week in school, I discovered something I wish I had on the first day.

"Don't tell us you're eyeing Kagamine-sama. Just so you know, he belongs to every girl!" A girl with wavy hair said to me. She dragged me into a corner in the hallway when the lunch bell rang. She wasn't alone.

"Yeah, just because you guys sit together doesn't mean squat!" Another girl spat.

Ohhh, I know what they are doing! They are threatening me, like they do in those teen novels. I wrack my brain for a suitable reply. I remember one book I've read where the main heroine shoots down the girls by saying something really witty. But, sadly, I can't remember what she said. So I'll just have to say what's on my mind.

I shook my head. "Yes, it does. It means we are seatmates and even friends." It's true. Well, at least I think me and him are friends. "And what's with the 'he belongs to every girl' nonsense? That just sounds really weird and really wrong. He belongs to himself." I added simply.

They both gaped at me.

"Well, if that's all, I'll be leaving now. See you guys around." I waved them goodbye and promptly left them to compose themselves. I hope I didn't sound…mean. I just wanted to clarify to them that I'm only interested in friendly, not romantic, relationships. I just don't have the time right now. Maybe when I'm twenty-seven…

I left them gaping and made my way to the rooftop. I wasn't hungry and I didn't want to go back to my classroom; no one ever talks to me.

I sighed.

The only person who speaks to me always disappears whenever the bell rings; Kagamine Len. We always talk about the same thing; the weather. After that whole embarrassing incident, it seemed that he wanted to always hear my opinion about the climate. Well, to be honest, it never gets boring. The way I talk about the weather is…interesting, at least according to him.

I guess the embarrassing incident has all been forgotten since he never brings it up. He doesn't even talk about the girl he was with. I found out that the girl he was with was Hatsune Miku, a very popular girl who is considered the cutest student in our school. I will admit that she is rather cute, but I feel a bit uncomfortable whenever someone talks about her. I hear girls say that Hatsune-san is a flirt who acts innocent. Boys talk about how cute she is and have bets about who can get to "second base" with her. I have no idea what that means, but it made me frown.

I see her sometimes, surrounded by her friends and she's always smiling and laughing. I don't know her, but she seems like a nice person and I did defend her once when someone said something pretty offensive. But they just told me off saying that I have no right to speak to them like that since I don't know them or Hatsune-san. That shut me up.

Regardless, I feel uncomfortable whenever I'm put in that situation because I have no idea how to react. I barely even know how to befriend these city folks… they seem so different from the people in my hometown, that and I've always been surrounded by cows and chickens.

Oh well, at least I can enjoy the view in peace.

When I reached the rooftop, I went straight to the railings. I began to daydream.

One day, I will travel the world and I'll have a blast and no one will be able to dampen my spirits. I'll meet very interesting but kind people in my journey and I'll never be lonely.

…Lonely?

I frowned. Yeah, I guess I am pretty lonely…

With that in mind, I decided to go back to my classroom and try to make new friends to change that notion. After all, this is my first time here and even though I was confident that I could handle living alone independently, I still need,-no want- friends.

I turned around swiftly and my face crashed into a solid and warm chest.

"Whoa! Careful there." A voice said with a chuckle.

I looked up to meet deep blue eyes. A guy.

"Are you okay?" He asked while holding me by the shoulders. He was pretty tall…I had to strain my neck to respond.

I cocked my head to one side. "Who are you?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

He was startled by my question. "O-oh me? I'm Kaito. Shion Kaito. Hi!" He smiled as the breeze messed up his already unruly blue hair.

"I'm…ah…Sakine Meiko. Sorry about that. My mind was miles away." I replied directing a thoughtful gaze into the distance.

He grinned. "Meiko, huh? Pretty name."

My head snapped back in his direction. I blushed. He said my name was pretty…and he called me by my first name…

"Hey, no need to be shy. If it makes you feel better, I'll call you Sakine or something." He said, noticing my slight discomfort.

I nodded enthusiastically at this suggestion. I would definitely feel more comfortable with that setting.

He laughed and continued, "Well, aren't you happy? No need to be a wilting flower! I had hoped that you were faint hearted…but…"

"Huh?"

"I wanted to scare you, you see. Didn't work, though." He grinned crookedly.

I raised a brow in a questioning manner. "Huh? But why?" I asked with a frown.

He chuckled. "No reason. You just seemed a bit sad…" He stated with what seemed to me a comforting smile.

"How did you know I was sad? My back was turned on you." I asked pointedly although I felt a bit happy that he tried to scare me with good intentions. I wonder if he meant it though… I mean, how could he know what I'm feeling? We just met!

"Uhh, how can I explain this without sounding weird? Well, you see, I sort of felt it." He smiled at me with a faint blush. "You just seemed to exude this…aura." He explained with hand gestures.

I nodded. "Oh, okay. I get it. I'm like that sometimes, too."

He beamed at me.

"Whoa, really? I'm glad you don't think I'm creepy!" He chuckled.

"Well, just a little." I said and his eyes widened before his face settled into an expression of humor.

With both hands at his hips, he tilted his head to one side and gave me a mock accusatory look. "Really, now? I try to be a nice guy then I end up being creepy? Well, sucks for me then."

I stared.

"…A-are you s-serious?" I asked, suddenly realizing that I might have offended him.

Now it was his turn to stare at me with disbelief.

"Of course not! I'm just kidding!" He ruffled my hair. "Can't you take a joke, Sakine-san?"

"I…I'm sorry. I'm not used to these things…" I muttered sadly. He was being friendly but I ended up acting too serious…He'll probably leave me alone now that he's seen how boring and serious I am…

Instead to turning away from me like I thought, he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, completely confused.

He looked at me with one eye closed. "Be-because y-you are-" He sputtered, holding onto the rails as he continued to laugh uncontrollably. "Because y-you're so-so-so cute!" He said before laughing again.

I tinted pink at that. "B-but how is t-that funny?" I asked curiously, despite my flustered state. I saw nothing humorous about finding someone cute. It just seemed…normal. Not funny or anything like that.

I waited for his laughter to subside.

He finally stopped after two minutes straight of laughing.

"Whew, sorry about that. Got carried away," He said, straightening up from his previous bent posture. "I hope I didn't offend you. I just find it funny that a high school girl can be so innocent and not seem coy at all!"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, where did you come from?" He asked instead of answering my question. I told him that I came from Haigo, a small village in the countryside.

"Oh. Well, no wonder you don't seem all that sparkly." He commented.

"Again, what does that mean?" I don't know whether I should be offended or not.

"Hehe, it's a compliment, my dear." He chuckled. "When I say 'sparkly', it means ditzy, spoiled, coy, extremely girly or all the above." He explained with a bright smile.

I blinked then smiled back at him. "Thank you. I guess I'm…normal?"

He shook his head vigorously. "Not at all! I think you're really interesting, actually."

I blushed a bit. "How so?"

"Well, you see…" He struggled to find the proper words. "You just act differently from the others. You're not strange, you're interesting." He ruffled my hair again. "And it's kind of…endearing." I looked up to find his face slightly pink.

"Thank you, Shion-san…" I said, suddenly shy. Okay, okay, I want out! This feels strange…

Shion-san noticed my discomfort and patted my head.

"So, do you like ice cream?"

* * *

I never thought that high school girls were so vicious. I'm not saying all girls are, but from what I can tell, they are pretty possessive and aggressive. And very scary.

That observation was implanted in my mind when I saw two girls battling it out in the cafeteria when Shion-san and I went there to buy some ice cream. His treat.

These two girls were shrieking and pulling each other's hair and clawing one another. It was…just scary. I rushed to stop the fight, because one of them could get seriously hurt, when Shion-san grabbed my shoulders.

"We have to do something!"

"Not you, Sakine-san." He stated seriously. "You might get hurt, too. I know those girls; they fought the other day as well, over a guy."

My eyes bulged, all this over a guy? I was about to tell him that we should get help when Kagamine Len came into sight. He was making his way towards the vicious girls with a calm air around him.

He halted right in front of them, then, the girls just stopped. They began to shout.

"Len-kun! Tell this slut that she's nothing to you!" One girl yelled pointing to her opponent who fumed.

He just stared at her calmly.

The other girl decided to chime in, "No, Len-kun! Tell HER that she's just fungus and an eyesore!" She spat.

There was a moment of tense silence.

Kagamine Len sighed, turned around and walked away.

The entire room was silent. Even the two fighting girls were silent, gaping at his retreating figure.

When he walked pass me, his bright aquamarine eyes met mine for a second before he turned away, leaving the cafeteria. As he exited, the Principle entered along with two students who look worried.

I turned to face Shion-san. "I'm going now. Thanks for the ice cream." I smiled. I didn't want to witness the aftermath.

Shion-san nodded at me and said, "Sure, see you later."

I left the war zone and decided to follow Kagamine Len.

I had some questions for him.

* * *

I found him sitting in his chair, looking bored despite what had transpired a few minutes ago.

I slid into my seat and looked at him.

"What?" He asked, gazing at me from the corner of his eyes.

"What was…that?" I asked slowly, unsure of how he'd react since all that we had been talking about was the weather. This was a new topic…

He looked at me intently before answering. "You don't know a catfight when you see one?"

"Of course not! I thought those things only happened in teen dramas!" I replied, flustered.

"Well, now you know that it's all true and you should be afraid. Very afraid." He added, smirking.

"W-what? You should have stopped them…You were the reason they were fighting, right?" I asked instead.

He shrugged. "I didn't do anything. They fought because they wanted to. Don't pin the blame on me."

"But-but!" I sputtered. I know what I heard. They were fighting over him!

He just yawned.

I frowned and shook my head. "I thought you had a girlfriend. But you're entertaining others? That's not good! What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" He threw back. "I never said that I have one. Never had, never will." He stated matter-of-factly.

"But Hatsune-san-"

He waved it off. "No."

I sat quietly for a moment. I didn't know what to say. Clearly, Kagamine Len was a girl magnet and went out with whoever he saw fitting and whenever he wanted to, disregarding others feelings. He's a…a…a…

"Kagamine-san." I called out slowly. He turned his head to face me, looking slightly curious.

I hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. This seemed kind of a personal question to me.

"What is it?" He asked coolly.

I lowered my head and stared up at him through my lashes with curious eyes.

"A-are you a-afraid of commitment?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he chuckled in response and turned away shaking his head.

I stared at his face as he continued to chuckle quietly.

We didn't talk for the rest of the day after that.

* * *

The next day, I was daydreaming again. I do that whenever I can.

"Nice weather we're having." Kagamine-san said lazily.

"Hmm, yes. The clouds remind me of the vanilla ice cream that I ate yesterday…All that's missing is a cone…" I replied, dazed as I stared at the clouds.

"You'll get fat if you eat all that floating ice cream in the sky."

We were back on track.

* * *

**A/N**: I've decided to make it into a series!

I had fun with this! Also, I'm glad I'm not the only MeikoXLen fan! Haha, I just love these two.

Thanks for the reviews and for reading!

_rain stops goodbye_


End file.
